1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective sheath and more particularly relates to a protective sheath adapted for a tablet computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid development of technology, portable electronic devices, such as tablet computer or smart phone, having advantages of portability and simple operation have been used extensively. However, when the user carries about the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device receives impact from time to time, which may damage the portable electronic device or cause an external case thereof to wear. As a solution to the aforementioned issues, various types of protective sheaths are available in the market. However, the protective sheaths currently in the market only provide protection and are insufficient to satisfy the user's demand for diverse product functions.